Kuruizaku
by mitsuki0tennyo
Summary: One-Shot Anthology, SasuSaku 02. Sasuke rarely calls her anything other than The Woman or That Woman, it makes Naruto wonder if the Teme, in his own way, shows the unbound admiration he has for her. To him she eclipsed any other woman.
1. Red Robe

**Title:** Red Robe  
><strong>Author:<strong> Mitsukino Tennyo / mitsuki0tennyo  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M-15 / T  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>910  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto, if I did I would've changed some outfits. As some (like Sasuke original Shippūden outfit) make me cringe. This written a fan art prompt for the sasusaku_month. If you haven't joined yet an want too, go join! It starts in less then a month.

I was inspired by the Sengoku period and the Tokugawa Shogunate, when I saw the picture for this particular fanart prompt. I might continue with this universe but for now it's finished.

**Edited **~  
>(11-06-2011) Beta read and edited by the awesome Halfkyuubikat<p>

* * *

><p>In the darkness of his sleeping quarters, the young commander of the Uchiha shogunate sat on his large futon, waiting for her to make her nightly appearance. He didn't remember when he seduced her first time but before he knew it, he had stolen her maidenhead. That she would prove to be the missing link in the Uchiha Clan's quest for the domination of Hi no Kuni, had never entered his thoughts when he first took her. His father had called him a fool for tainting one of Tsunade-hime's handmaidens and yet here he was... the first supreme ruler of Hi no Kuni!<p>

She had been the child of Haruno Kaoru and an unknown mistress, his only child and heir as his wife had been unable to bless him with any form of offspring. The Haruno had been one of the many clans serving his former rivals, the now disgraced Senju of the Woods. The once great Senju were nothing more now then a dying clan, destined to be hunted down by his armies, like the beasts they were. Soon the Senju and any of their followers who refused to accept him as their new ruler would merely be names in the history books, after all they were rebels in his realm now.

He almost wished, that the bastard he called father could see him now... Uchiha Sasuke had succeeded were his great grandfather, grandfather, father and brother had failed. He had conquered all of Hi no Kuni, even the last stronghold of the Senju, Konohagakure. All because the daughter of one of their daimyo's had fallen in love and was willing to do everything to be with him.

When his father had sent him to Konohagakure as a ambassador, he had been intrigued by the Haruno heiress, her actions fascinated Sasuke-him a Uchiha Warlord! A rare blossom like her shouldn't be soiled by a fool like Rock Lee or Uzumaki Naruto, so Sasuke decided to taint her. Slowly but surely he infected her with his touch, his scent and his body until she couldn't live without him. The sound of a fusuma sliding open awoke Sasuke from his musings. Looking up, he noticed a shade dressed in a scarlet kimono moving closer towards the shoji screen that separated his bedroom from the rest of his quarters.

_"Uchiha-sama,"_

The sweet sound of her voice preceded her form as she announced her presence. An old habit, a leftover from the days she served Tsunade, it was strange how that now seemed to be lifetimes ago. Silently she slides the door open and entered the room.

_"Sakura."_

At the sound of her name, a sign of his acknowledgment, Sakura bowed respectfully to her lord and master before quickly sliding the screen closed. So fragile... so innocent despite all the things he had done to her, Sakura was still afraid what others' thought about her. As if it mattered, he would eliminate anyone who dared to speak ill of her.

She heard him stand up, Sakura knew he could move silently like a ghost in the fog. It made her feel giddy inside that she was the reason that the Uchiha shogun made any kind of sound. Seconds later she felt his hands drifting over her neck and shoulders in a soft caress. Slowly he began to lower her kimono, placing soft kisses on each patch of newly revealed skin. Sakura couldn't help but moan softly at his mouth's gentle ministrations. Sasuke pressed his body against hers and Sakura couldn't help but push back as she felt the proof of his arousal against the small of her back. His mouth busied itself, with marking her neck as his hands turned their attention to the elegant butterfly bow of her obi.

Sakura released a soft gasp of surprise what turned into moan of pain before she bit her lip, desperately trying to stay silent. Her hand found it's way to his head, tightly gripping the unruly spikes as Sasuke removed his teeth from her flesh and stared at the result of his action. Placing his mouth next to her ear, stopping for a second to nibble on the shell of the pinkette's ear before whispering.

_"I love the way you wear my marks of possession, Sakura."_

One of his hands began to remove the kanzashi that held up her elaborate hairstyle, the other continued with its earlier task; the disposal of her obi. One by one the hair ornaments were dropped on the floor and finally... when he had removed all the pins and combs, pink locks cascaded to the small of her back, slightly wavy from hours of being confined in a ornate bun. Sasuke watched as her hair fell down her shoulders. Releasing the obi's final knot, he slipped the kimono off her shoulders, watching as it pooled around her feet.

Sasuke lead her to his futon, sparing a final glance at the red fabric. It reminded him of the blood, Sakura had spilled for him. Tomorrow the swirling red robes and white circles of the Haruno clan would be gone. Replaced by the red and white uchiwa fans and dark kimono's. Although he supposed, she could continue to wear red in the privacy of their chambers. Yes, the sight of Sakura in red would be for his eyes only after tomorrow. After all red was the color that suited her most... a visual reminder of the sins she had committed.


	2. Break the Ice

**Title:** Break the Ice  
><strong>Author:<strong> mitsuki0tennyo  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sasuke rarely calls her anything other than The Woman or That Woman, it makes Naruto wonder if the Teme, in his own way, shows the unbound admiration he has for her. To him she eclipsed any other woman.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Frozen  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> None  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Inspired by the BBC Series Sherlock, the second season episode "A Scandal in Belgravia" in particular and I encourage you to listen to the series' soundtrack of the 2ed season especially the tracks "Sherlocked", "Irene's Theme and "The Woman".

* * *

><p>The beautiful yet lamenting tunes of a requiem echoed across the empty street, a painful contrast to the snow covered world, a rain of falling ice crystal creating an almost magical setting from a fairy tale. The melodious sound of a violin echoed across the road that was Baker Street, the music's origins coming from the second floor of number 221B. If one looked up, they could see the handsome form of a young man composing a elegy on his violin in front of the window. But what a passerby wouldn't know was that mournful piece of music was dedicated to a woman. A woman that was able to outsmart the famous detective consultant, Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

It has been four months since he'd last seen 'that woman', it was as if she had disappeared from crust of the earth. He can still clearly remember the scent of her floral perfume and the petallike softness of her skin. The way the sun shone on her hair and how her green eyes were the windows to her soul. She would be the only woman he could ever feel the slightest form of affection for aside from Shizune, his landlady whom he could never remotely see in a sexual manner. Unlike 'that woman' who ignited the dormant desire in his blood with her slightest movement, yet now the thought of her is coupled with feeling of resentment and respect as she is the only person aside from his brother Itachi and his nemesis Professor Orochimaru who has ever outmaneuvered him. Sasuke should have realized that she was epitome of her sex the moment she was able to checkmate him… during a friendly game of chess.

And then she was gone, any evidence of what had once been part of his life even for moment, disappeared with her. One night they spent together and the next morning he woke to her lingering warmth and the sound of door opening and closing. The only thing left of her was the faint, lingering scent of her perfume—on his bed sheets and even that would eventually disappear.

**…o0o…**

Hatake Kakashi ignored the snickers of his deputies about how the famous Sasuke Uchiha had been outmatched by woman. Perhaps it had been her very sex that enabled her to out-think the Uchiha as Sasuke didn't think like a woman. No matter how he tried use cold logic and calculations, they weren't enough to dismember the strategies thought up by her female mind.

No, Sasuke had been attracted to her partly because she defeated him at his own game. She used him and then she disappeared without trace leaving the detective with only the memories of the days they spent together. Some days Kakashi wished he never introduced the two of them.

_Kakashi knocked on the door of the apartment, his voice preceding his form as he entered the room, holding the door open for the young woman who accompanied him. "Mr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki, this is Miss Sakura Haruno who… has requested your help."_

_The young miss floated down the room until she leaned over the detective's form._

_"I need you help, detective," she said as Sakura sensually traced her finger over the jawline of Sasuke's face, a catlike smile making it's way on her face when the Uchiha's emotionless expression changed slightly. "I have lost something of great value and I need you to find it for me."_

_"I'm not interested." Sasuke was still being a man of few words Kakashi noticed even in the company of a beautiful woman._

_"Then I suppose it isn't true then… that your the greatest detective alive." Sakura seated herself on his lap and when she finished her sentence the grey haired police commissioner knew Sasuke would accept the mission if only to prove the woman wrong._

**… o0o …**

He stopped to listen to the piece of music the other man had composed for her as he returned with their dinner, wondering if Sasuke will ever realize he is in love with her. Or does he already know and that's why he created all those compositions in her memory. Either way he will never know as the only person who can tell him never will. Teme is a closed person who rarely reveals his emotions.

Sasuke rarely calls her anything other than The Woman or That Woman, it makes Naruto wonder if the Teme, in his own way, shows the unbound admiration he has for her. To him she eclipsed any other woman, perhaps save for Shizune-neesan. Maybe she would be the sole woman he could ever love romantically.

_"Do you know what a Chinook wind does detective?"_

_"You're not going to leave me in peace until I answer you aren't you." It was a statement not a question, as Sasuke looked at her smiling face over the rim of his spectacles. "Basically if their is a blizzard, a Chinook would blow away the snow for a few hours, a day at most."_

_"I am like the Chinook wind you are talking about. I will wipe clean the snow that represent your world. I will warm up your world and fill it with color. And then I will disappear again when the blizzard returns and your life will go back to the way it was before." As she spoke Sakura leaned closer and closer till her breath brushed against his lips._

_Sasuke did know what possessed him but he moved to close the distance between their mouths and never knew Naruto saw them._

**… o0o …**

From the shadows of Bakerstreet, she listened to the requiem he had composed on his violin as a memory of the days they spent together. She loved how melancholy sounds echoed around in the empty street. In this magical world of white snow with the shimmering ice crystal, she could easily fantasize about a fairy tale ending.

She had fallen in love with him as she looked up at the second floor window of 221B Baker Street. One might call it accomplishment to outsmart the famous detective consultant, Sasuke Uchiha but it saddened the pinkette. She had chosen ambition over love and would have to live with consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This was written for the SasuSaku_month of 2012, as you might have noticed I am currently obsessed with the tv-series Sherlock. I might return to this and make a series out of it because I really liked writing it.

Also in case you are a familiar with Sherlock Holmes allow me explain who is who-which Sasuke is Sherlock Holmes, Naruto is Dr. John Watson, Kakashi is Inspector G. Lestrade and Sakura is Irene Adler. Also Itachi and Orochimaru who are Mycroft Holmes and Professor James Moriarty respectively.


End file.
